


Rescue

by lilija_the_red



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Drugged!Jack, Kidnapping, M/M, bamf!Zhao Zi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Jack falls into the enemy's hands.Zhao Zi comes to the rescue and is surprisingly competent.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need some more actual force of nature!Zhao Zi
> 
> crossposted from tumblr (with little edits done)

Jack can’t move.

His limps are motionless, defying any command coming from him.

 _God, he hates sedatives!_ They are so cheap in a fight!  
If you can’t win with an ACTUAL weapon – don’t bother entering the fight!

He can feel the numbness taking over him, it creeping up his legs, reaching his upper body, the sizzling in his arms before they go numb too. He’s fighting against the mist, clouding his vision, tries so hard to stay in the here and now – but he knows it’s a lost fight. Not even _he_ could work against sedatives.

He fucking **hates** sedatives!

But at least, he thinks, blinking rapidly trying to stay focused as long as possible, at least he’s got Zhao Zi out of there before everything went down.  
It’s only him, they got nobody else. They are safe. Zhao Zi is safe.  
Jack? He would survive. He always had.  Zhao Zi though?

_But Zhao Zi is out._

There’s comfort in the thought. A smile sits on his face, when he loses his fight against the mist clouding his mind and he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

It’s not much later when Jack slowly regains consciousness again.

It’s a strange feeling. Like being cuddled by cotton balls. Almost suffocating, but not really. His limps are heavy, his head is thudding. Jack tries to move, tries to command his limps, willing them into motion, one by one and slowly but surely it works. They comply. But only that much. He can feel the steal coldly clinging to his body. Keeping him bound down.

Of course.

First, they sedate him, then put him in chains. And all of it without showing face.

_Cowards!_

He’s sitting upright, a chair underneath, strapped to it. He’s somewhere in the back of a dark room. He blinks, his vision almost clear again. He counts three guards at the door, one probably by the back of the room, he can’t see. He could easily take them down. If he can get rid of the chains that is. If not… it would take some more effort.

Suddenly, he hears banging from outside the room. People are shouting. And he could swear the voice of…

_NO! WHY IS ZHAO ZI HERE?!_

Suddenly it’s quiet outside.

Jack’s pulse quickens.

_Maybe… maybe he just misheard and…_

The door gets thrown open and from what he can see, he notices the guys around him clutching their weapons. He ignores them and stares at the now open door, trying to make out who’s behind it.

A man – clothes like the guards around him – gets pushed inside. He stumbles, falling down and stays still.

“Sorry about that!”

And sure enough. That’s Zhao Zi’s voice.

Another one of the guards from outside steps through the door.

 _No_ , Jack thinks, looking closer. There’s an arm around the guys body, holding him up and behind him… Zhao Zi!

Jack’s heart sinks.

Everything after that happens so fast.

Zhao Zi steps inside, pushing the knocked out mercenary out of his arms and towards the three guards on his right. He ducks away from the punch thrown by the guy from his left, crushing his shoulder into the body of the guy, pushing him against the wall behind.

“I’m really sorry about it!”, Zhao Zi’s sweet voice echoes over the shouts of the group of three, who try to get rid of the man on top of them.

Zhao Zi lets the man, who’s apparently knocked out from the crash, slip from his grasp and down the wall and turns towards the three men. With a swiftly motion one rips out a baton.

An electric sizzling fills the air.

 _Stun gun_ , Jack corrects himself.

Jack tries to work against the chains, tries to rip them off, head still buzzing from the drug.

He has to help Zhao Zi, has to keep him from getting himself killed. And for what?! Why did he even come back in the first place?!

“Again, I’m sorry. I- I don’t want to do this”, Zhao Zi says once more. Then he lunges forward, taking the man with the stun gun by surprise.

Who runs into a electric stick?! A kick against his arm and he lunges over, the electrical stick meeting the arm of his friend. A loud shriek full of pain fills the air. But Zhao Zi doesn’t stop.

The so far uninvolved man lets out a roar and dashes forward, knife out.

Jack watches Zhao Zi gracefully dancing away from the knife, making a twirl behind the guy's back and reaching over, taking the guys neck into his head and just pulls.

With awe Jack watches the man fly through the air and over Zhao Zi’s shoulder. A thick thud on the ground being this guy’s personal finale. Zhao Zi jumps up from where he just planted the guy, a sour look on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He avoids another punch thrown at him, holding onto the guy’s arm in return. “Really, I am. I don’t want to hurt you.” The guy in his grasp blinks. Surprised by the sincerity of Zhao Zi’s words maybe?

In the next moment Zhao Zi makes a rapid motion. A breaking sound comes from the guy’s arm.

“But you took someone very dear to me.” He lets go of the whimpering guy, who’s sinks down to the ground, clutching onto his weirdly bend arm. Zhao Zi doesn’t look and just turns around facing the last man standing, holding out both palms.

“And I can’t let you have him. I’m sorry.”

Jack can hear the grief in Zhao Zi’s voice. And to no surprise it’s sincere.  
But he can also see the last guy’s eyes, who’s standing in front of Zhao Zi, with his friends on the ground. His eyes tell a story of anger – and fear.

Jack grins widely.

_Rightfully, though, you bastard!_

The man takes a lunge, Zhao Zi deflects the attack easily. Following it with a couple of precisely set punches to the guy’s so openly presented weak points. Not even 3 seconds later the guy meets the hard floor.

When Zhao Zi turns around, now facing Jack’s direction, his face is clouded, his eyes are wet.

Seeing the pain on Zhao Zi’s face Jack’s heart goes dark. He knows the tears origin is not physical pain, but the knowing he had to cause harm to others. It’s enough for Zhao Zi.

And it’s enough for Jack. If the guys wouldn’t have already been beaten to blood, he would do it to them, too, for making Zhao Zi feel like this. They deserve it, ten times!

When Zhao Zi’s eyes fall on Jack, his face finally lights up and Jack can’t do anything but smile, ignoring the burning in his chest.

“JACK!” Zhao Zi’s voice is joyful and clear as he finally spots Jack in the back of the room. The sound of Zhao Zi's voice washes away the last bits of maze clouding Jack’s head.

In the next moment, Zhao Zi is next to him, pulling at the chains.

“Oh Jack, I’m so glad I found you!”

Jack grins widely. “Little guy, I’m impressed!”

Jack watches the delicious pink taking over Zhao Zi’s face, an embarrassed laugh bubbling out of his mouth. “Stop it! Now let me get you out of here!”

Jack has no objections to that.


End file.
